User talk:Winterz
On Request and question Great job your doing so far. Hope you will continue to work here. I merged Oiolosse with Taniquetil as you requested. Any thoughts on this Forum:Articles to merged? Looking for votes so I can wrap up some of those things and merge them. (look for those that have not already been merged)--DarkLantern 23:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Crossings of Poros The Battle of the Crossings of Poros was a real battle that took place in TA 2885 South Ithilien at the Crossing of Poros or Fords of Poro, and was fought between Gondor and their Rohan allies. The Steward Túrin II was aided by Folcwine and his two sons Folcred and Fastred, who fell in that battle. Sources of that information *The Lord of the Rings: Appendix B pg. 1088 *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth pg. 46 (though their date was wrong for it; they had it at Third Age 1885) *The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 89 *Fords of Poros an explanation that a battle was fought there *Túrin II further proof of the battle *Fastred (Son of Folcwine) further proof of the battle I would say that the article may need to be re-written and there maybe some embellishments of how it happen and so on but it was a real occurrence. Which title should it be the Battle of the Crossings of Poros or Battle of the Fords of Poros. RE: Timeline of Arda Keep up the good work Winterz. I mostly do Third Age and Shire Reckoning, but will help anywhere. I would keep the current article format. PS: I have just created the 3,500th article: FA 500.--Wyvern Rex. 18:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: New look Sorry, but Monaco is over. If you followed Community Wikia's blog, you would have seen the disaster unfold. Solely regarding your question, Monaco has been taken down because it would be inefficient keeping two major skins open. You can change to Monobook of course, but no one really likes Monobook. The past few days have been frantic for myself and other Wikia admins. I have altered the skin on Ologypedia to the least revulsive of the new designs (not bad really, suits the current alien theme), talked another user out of destroying their wikis, and delivered advice to anyone who needs it, or rather everyone. I think that you will get used to it in time. I've started to enjoy my Alien skin. My advice is to stay with us and keep up the excellent work. I will contact DarkLantern for you and ask him to run something up on the Theme Designer.--Wyvern Rex. 18:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) '-Oh, Thanks! Well but still I think I should get some new layouts...The New wikia layout is so bright that I almost bleed from the eyes...and although the editing is all sofisticated there's no side bar(left wing) and I can't even find "Recent Changes"....And the Monobook well it has some kind of sidebar and although a bit weird it still is useful but then the edit is all embed and to put a simple picture took me like 15 minutes (had to learn from other page: size, description, side....-God!)..not even to mention the time that takes me ending the whole page..can't even imagine how many time it will take to create a table :o.....' I guess if I don't find a new layout, I'll have to use these both(the New for editing and the Monobook to see news and other things arrgh) Thanks again! Winterz 20:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ideally, the new look I have asked for from DarkLantern will incorporate more subdued tones. Have you tried WikiActivity for recent changes? Alternately, MyTools, add tools, search for Recent Changes and add.--Wyvern Rex. 09:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts on timelines and dates & rewrite of article Just a few thoughts for you. The Timeline of Arda could use a lot of work and since you've shown great interest in the dates you might want match those with the timeline article. Do have thoughts on the re-writing of the Battle of the Crossings of Poros article that you reported as a problem and that we resolved as being real and legitimate?--DarkLantern 14:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes like it is explained in my user page one of my project was to update pages with the dates in chronology, this including the Timeline of Arda but I will only update that page when I end all the First Age so that I can update it completly at last. Like I told you before I had thoughts in writing the Battle of the Crossing of Poros page and had excellent info in some of my (legitimate) sources but with my project of fully completing the chronology left me a bit busy and so I do not think I'll do it so soon. Thanks for the recommendations! Restored United Artists I hope you will expand on this page and make it into more then just one sentence. I also has no category. I hope you continue to work here.--DarkLantern 19:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will start right now! Winterz 19:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) on your nazgul vs gandalf section: Boromir was defeated( according to the books) by uruk-hai archers. in the movies he was gored by three shots from lurtz22:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Rangerbowman23 so your info is false. other than that, great job. I love your detailed work22:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC)22:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC)~ Rangerbowman23 Thanks for addinng that picture on my page, " Bow of the Galadhrim" On templates I like your templates and you can start using them wisely. List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth and War of the Ring Battles has not been merged because no has volunteered to merged it and reword it according to the way I decided it should be so done.--DarkLantern (talk) 02:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) On your proposals I think your proposals are good. Then is also plenty for you to do here such as the merging and rewriting of List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth into Battles of the War of the Ring and Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal.--DarkLantern (talk) 08:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) HiddenVale now sysop User:HiddenVale is now one of the administrators here. He will help back me up! I hope you will work well with both of us.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Well DL, I'm not sure how harmful could it be to answer me those questions as I do prefer to take them to you or any other admin instead of taking the iniciative on my own with no regard for other valuable users' opinions. Alright I'll take them to HV but I doubt he can reply me, at least about the Featured Articles one, he hasn't been here for that long. Winterz (talk) 17:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply to proposals Describe this "Manual of Style page" page more and Template.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:LOTR: War in the North Yeah, but I guess it would be wise to ask a lot of users who play the game. I play the game but I haven't finished it yet, and I had a weird glitch once which is, I beated the Mount Gundabad level, but I had to do it again. :| I think it's because I was dying before the cutscene showed. But I have no idea. It is kinda dissapointing that glitch happened since I was kinda excited to see Mirkwood and Radagast. :P Anyways, I don't edit here alot, since I have a lot of other work on another wiki. But when I can edit here and I see a mistake, i always fix it. Unless I'm lazy. XD I'm sorry this message had to be so long. :P Irnakk 16:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) On Games redirects Great idea! You should do that with all the video games.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) *Argh, DL that Hidden's idea, not mine. Winterz (talk) 14:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) On non-canon dwarves You can't use that infobox for those Non-canon dwarf characters you created because they ARE not canon. This is book-first LOTR Wiki remember. You must use this one: After doing this, they will be listed in the Non-canonical section as they should be. *I know perfectly well what is canon here and what is not. I've tagged the articles properly and also categorized them into non-canon themes. Now using an infobox or the other makes little difference when comparing non-canon to canon articles, do I really have to duplicate all infoboxes (as in NonCanon locations, rivers, etc) just because they're not canon?! May I ask what difference does it make? Winterz (talk) 22:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Because it is getting them listed in the Category:Characters sector which is for canon peoples only.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Alrighty, I'll fix this. As for the locations I should probably create an individual infobox too, I guess. Or I could just fix the template's code in order to avoid it automatically categorizing the article as Character, something that is in fact a breach of our 7th minor policy ;). Winterz (talk) 19:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) On your complaint What in the name creation are you talking about me ignoring stuff!? I am here all the time! With regards to List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth. You didn't follow the instructions for its reworking! Both List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth and War of the Ring Battles were meant to be merged into one article called Battles of the War of the Ring read: its voting discussion conclusion by myself there on November 13, 2011. Also, yesterday you edited other peoples userpages in violation of the rules! I should roll those back, I still may! Those people may not be here anymore but they could return wondering who messed with their Userpage. With respect to all you have contributed, I think you have a problem. What decisions!? Explain!?--DarkLantern (talk) 20:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *Sir, this is exactly what I was saying with "no decisions", I've put up a solution to what it absurd in the very own page (you likely didn't read it). As for ignoring stuff yes, the Wiki obviously needs some help with all the clean up and needs far more organization, I believe you do know that yet most Utility/Administration pages are untouched since its creation several years back. As for my edits in userpages may be a rule break, it's a minor infraction which I've explained in the edit summaries, they category didn't apply to them and they were violating rules also (by having false categorization). Imagine a user looking for help, he sees the category and all those names of "Active users", yet most have already left the Wiki years ago, which since unbeknownst to the user, he leaves his questions in their talk page and never receives a reply. I understand I've broke the rules and I apologize but that's hardly "messing" with their user pages. You should probably read what says in the category. My problem is that many ideas pop up and I leave the proposals in your user pages most of the time before I act, yet you seem to ignore them to some extent. Winterz (talk) 20:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Istari and Wizards I do not agree with your nominating of Category:Wizards for deletion in favor of Category:Istari. This is an Common name and English language first Tolkien Mythology wiki. The issue was discussed in Forum:Naming standards. After a few months of deliberating, I DECIDED that Common-sounding names or English-sounding words with be the rule here see rule #7. It will be corrected! You want to contest be my guest but since this is rule, it must followed! You can't do a reverser on a rule just because some one person just doesn't agree; however, you want to talk about it I will listen. Yes, I probably should have attended to the situation before if I felt so strongly about enforcing the rules, but it was never got around to yet. I've agreed with a lot of what you have done but their must be an order to things or the wiki WILL be a mess of whims, and it was a rule laid down before you came back to input.--DarkLantern (talk) 15:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *Sir you misunderstood me. There is a category for Istari and a category for the Wizards, I'm sure you agree that one of them must go? Otherwise it will be like having different categories for Halflings and Hobbits. I'm all up for that rule of the most common names but I assumed the category Wizards was incorrect because the article itself is named Istari not Wizards. I'm guessing we should rename the main article, right? ;) Winterz (talk) 15:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree one must go and it must be Category:Istari and the article Istari should be renamed Wizards with Istari mentioned, and with the issue of editing others Userpages, I'll let that slide, but please the NEXT TIME you have a similar idea or problem in that field of concern, PLEASE talk to me first about it!--DarkLantern (talk) 16:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Content should keep you fully employed There was no need for Category:Categories once we got the standard Wikia top-level and 2nd-level categories. Look at Category:Content. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:39, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *Lol, I know that, I'm not disagreeing, that category made no sense. Winterz (talk) 01:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the answer to Sting: what does it say on the blade! G36h7qbywu (talk) 01:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) thanks! Thanks for a quick, thoughtful response! I'm unsure of the article. And since this website won't put these edit windows on the same webpage as the article we're responding to, I can't think of what else you asked! G36h7qbywu (talk) 01:37, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Well I was asking in which article (or wherever) you found Wyvern's comment saying that it needed a rollback? Winterz (talk) 01:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) **I'm sorry, I noted the term I was unfamiliar with but not the article. I'm new to this so I'm unsure how to retrace my steps to tell you that. And since the four tildas don't generate my name anymore, I'm unsure how to sign this reply! Dude -- It says "A Story of the Hobbits" right in the opening credits right after "The Return of the King"... as well as on the soundtrack, etc. I'm not here to 'vandalize,' but to to enhance details like everyone else. :I don't understand the last comment, or who it's from. G36h7qbywu (talk) 22:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Return of the King Dude -- It says "A Story of the Hobbits" right in the opening credits right after "The Return of the King"... as well as on the soundtrack, etc. Check YouTube. I'm not here to 'vandalize,' but to enhance details like everyone else (well, ALMOST everyone else). 22:04, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you go back to your movie until you learn to be a little less hateful. I'm the guy in the talk above this one. G36h7qbywu (talk) 22:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) How is trying to point out a fact being hateful? I'd argue trying to add said fact to this Wiki only to have it removed and labeled as 'vandalism' as more hateful. : P 22:57, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *You can argue but it will not make a difference. Even if that appeared in the credits there's no confirmation that it is a title. In fact, I ran a search across the website and not only did I not find anything pointing to an alternative name but also I couldn't find anything for "A Story of the Hobbits". Besides you're anon (IP user) so understand that such fuzzy additions are generally reverted, unless you can properly reference it with an official source. Thank you. Winterz (talk) 00:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Apologies, I've confused it with Peter Jackson's movie. Feel free to revert my actions, I've now confirmed it. But again, to avoid less confusions and reverts do create an account, sir. Winterz (talk) 00:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *I apologize as well, since I probably should've started an account as soon as I realized I'd be making multiple edits here.BalrogTrainer (talk) 02:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) On your status here Mr. Winterz, I am sure you now understand the rules and the importance of their enforcement so in light of you good conduct since violating some here and for your outstanding contributions since, and interest in the community her I am thinking about giving you the rollback rights you asked for. If you except, I will give them. Also, I'd like your support in a category redirect of Category:Kiwi actors to New Zealand actors see my reason Category talk:Kiwi actors.--DarkLantern (talk) 02:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *I appreciate your kind words and I've lay my support on the page's respective talk page. As for Rollback rights I thank you, but I don't really want them ;). I've found a way to revert more than one edit, which was the only reason that made me want the rollback rights, so it is not that necessary anymore. Winterz (talk) 02:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) OK so you don't like my revision, but let me tell you why I fiddled with it. The first sentence of the description implies that we're talking about a dwarvish place here, not a elvish place. I was trying to make the distinction. It is misleading, please say it better. G36h7qbywu (talk) 02:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *It was a bit misleading yes and not really necessary but since you've asked I've made a small change. The city was built by dwarves and was inhabited by some as well so in a way it was a city with dwarven structure too. The intro, history and infobox already say it was an Elvish realm but saying "elvish Nargothrond" makes it sound as if there were any other Nargothrond cities and is certainly not a correct form, sir. Also, please remember to section when you make posts in talk pages (like mine :c) to avoid it getting confusing. Winterz (talk) 02:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Glad to help. It will be a lot of work but we can do it. It's actually a great idea, so I'm wondering why only few participate on it. Anyway, nice working with you. :) - Darkchylde User Talk:- Darkchylde14:36,5/10/2013 Talks I'm the guy who posted the talk above this one, titled "thanks". Did you figure out that you made comments to my talk by mistake? Hence my comment to you about being hateful. G36h7qbywu (talk) 01:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *Please do not add new messages in mid Talk page, start a new entry on the bottom in order to prevent it to become messy and yes I found out who made those comments. You can check it on the page's history but anyway, it's not important. Winterz (talk) 01:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) On Manual-of-Style/Layout Guide Yes you can but if this is going to be a proposal that will affect the whole wikicity then it will have to be put into council (in the Forums), and will have to involve all active contributors and User:Robin Patterson and User:HiddenVale hopefully.--DarkLantern (talk) 02:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *Sounds good to me. I've started using the Talk page of Winterz' draft for discussion. - Gradivus, 17:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Templates Thanks! Existing templates be a good idea. ;-) - Gradivus, 02:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Artigo que necessita de correção Olá. Estou escrevendo em português porque suponho que você seja brasileiro. Acontece que por acaso caí no artigo dessa wikia sobre Bereg, e fiquei bastante assustado ao notar que a história lá contada não é do Silmarillion, mas de minha fanfic, "O Espelho de Mandos". Fico realmente contente que você a tenha lido, mas tenho que alertá-lo que ela não se enquadra nos acontecimentos 'reais' do mundo do Tolkien. Fiquei muito surpreso ao ler o artigo, e ter minha história confundida com a do mestre me fez abrir um sorriso, mas acho que seria recomendável deixar o artigo fiel ao livro. Obrigado, Aerton. *Hai, I'll have to leave an english reply since this is the english Wiki (portuguese version will be below). I'm actually portuguese, sir. Anyway, apologies for that, that was 3 years ago and I was probably mislead to think that was something from Tolkien's unpublished works, that information has now been removed. Please, check Bereg again and tell me if all the content from your story has been removed. And thank you for reporting this. We're hardly enough good contributors to check/correct all the content influx that goes on in here. Good day. **Portuguese version: Oi, sou português, não brasileiro. Queria pedir desculpa pelo acontecido, isto foi algo que fiz á cerca de 3 anos e é possivel que o tenha lido num artigo que na altura incorrectamente reconheci como sendo de Tolkien, quando na verdade era seu. Essa informação foi já removida do artigo mas vale sempre a pena verificar Bereg outra vez, só para confirmar se toda informação da sua história foi removida. Queria também agradecer por teres reportado isto, mesmo não sendo participante desta Wiki. Acontece que já não há suficientes editores capazes para controlar e corrigir todo o fluxo de informação que aqui passa logo contribuições destas como tu aqui fizeste, são sempre muito agradecidas! Obrigado outra vez e bom dia. Winterz (talk) 16:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor Event Opportunity Greetings! I'm Jorge from Wikia's Community Development team. Thanks to our partnership with Monolith, we've got an upcoming opportunity with Shadow of Mordor I thought you might be interested. Some time in mid-may, we'll be doing a virtual event with some Monolith folks and we would love to invite you to participate. It should only take a couple of hours over a few days and we can work with your schedule. During the event, you'll be able to check out some behind-the-scenes content related to Shadow of Mordor, and we'd love to have some experts attend the event. If this sounds like something you're interested in, let me know via email (jorge@wikia-inc.com) and I'll add you to our list and get in touch with more information as soon as it's available! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *Hey Winterz, just a poke in case you missed this message. Thanks. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:33, May 19, 2014 (UTC) **I didn't, sir. Winterz (talk) 17:22, May 19, 2014 (UTC)